New People
by ZealanderTheWicked
Summary: North Park (made up idk if there is a real place) school home of the Bull dogs was closed down so they had to take in some students! what will happen in this action packed story! Oc form inside!
1. Chapter 1

Please submit your Oc in Pms or Reviews

Name: (First/last)

Age: (12-17)

Apperance: (Either describe or send me a photo)

Family: (Oc or Characters)

Best friend: (Please only list one!)

Rivals: (1 or 2, It can be a whole groupe like 'CHEERLEADERS or Jocks)

Crush: (Can be an OC)

Other persona: Super hero/Villian

Pets: (Can remain empty)

Dislikes:

Fears:

Likes:

Gender: (Female,Male,Asexual,Hermaphrodite,Doesn't have a gender ECT)

Personality:

Nationality:

List if Cheerleader,Jock ect:

_My oc that will be in this fanfic_

Name: Lou Cartman

Age: 14

Apperance: Black hair [shoulder lengh],baby blue eyes, wears a white coat with black fuzz on  
the rounding of the hood and sleeves.

Personality:Quiet, Nice, talking in sign languag

Family: Cousin to Eric Cartman

Best Friend: Cass

Rival: Stan

Crush:Cass

Other Persona: (Villian) Shadow Theif

Dislikes: Rude people

Likes: Sweets

Fears: None known

Gender: Hermaphrodite


	2. New Oc

I accepted this Oc!

ame : Tyler Cole  
Age : 14  
Looks : He wore gray jacket that cover his black shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of brown sneakers. Messy sandy blonde hair and amber coloured eyes.  
Family : Tweek's cousin.  
Best friend : Clyde and Tweek.  
Rival : Cartman.  
Personality : Unlike Tweek, he is more into though he is a little bit rude, he still care about his friend...and he also twitch a lot, drink coffee like Tweek  
Crush : none. ( he is the 'hard to get' type)  
Dislike : Tea, politician, Nazi..  
Fears : His mom...  
Like : Coffee, video games, cats  
Nationality : American.  
Type in school : Soccer player.

This character is not mine


	3. Chapter 2

/ Im sorry to all who waited but I decided to get on this story I shall now tell the selected  
Characters!/

Accepted

[1] Tyler Cole Made by ( Kizi1999)

[2] Jon [Last name unknown] Made by ( I actually Don't know)

[3] Kendall Tucker Made by (Southpark69)

[4] Carol

I decided to do an oc for the fist POV if you don't like how I did your character  
please inform me in Pm-ZW

Also my Oc in this will be Lou and Cass

_  
Chapter one: Lets say hello!

Kendall's Pov

Hello there! Your name is Kendall Tucker you're fourteen and your brother is Craig you  
two are twins even though you seem a little happier. Today you start your new school  
South park home of the cows! Your other school got shut down you have no idea why but best  
not think about it, After it was shut down you went to live with your brother in SOuth park  
before you lived with your aunt which was fun why it , you put on your Hollister  
hoodie and shorts putting your ipod into your pocked, you've had this thing for a year  
but you can't give yourself to get a new one you love this one to much.

You head downstairs to see that Craig is waiting for you "Hey!" you happily greet the other  
"Sup" he says back before going out the door with you following behind. You arrive at  
a bus stop where five people are there one wears a read coat with a blue hat and gold lining  
with some gold gloves to match, the other covers himself with a orange coat, one wears an orange  
and green coat with a green hat, A boy with a blue hat and brown sweater, the last one who  
was smiling wore all green except he didn't have a hat on. "Sup Craig who's that?" The one with  
the blue hat asked "This is my sister Kendall she's my twin." He says fliping them off "Twin?  
but you two look so different and when did you have a twin I thought the only sibling you had was  
ruby." He said pointing to me "She dyed her hair and the only reason you didn't know of her  
was because she wasn't here." He replied "Oh, Well Hey Kendall i'm stan this is Kenny that's Kyle  
and the fat one is Cartman and the one in the end is butters.  
"Ey i'm just big boned!" Cartman yelled at Stan making you snicker "Hey Kendall!" Kenny Said  
you looked at him and you swore your heart just dropped.

You were pulled out of you thought when the bus came and all of you went in and sat in different  
parts of the bus you saw some familer faces like Tyler,Jon,Carol,Lou and Cass  
"SUp kendall!" Carol said directing you over. Carol was your BFF you met her once when you  
were visting Craig and Ruby when you went back to North park you texted,skyped and Facebooked  
everyday, Tyler was someone who was at your school he's rude but nice at some times, he loves  
coffee and twitches alot,Lou who you met once or twice didn't talk only signed so you  
didn't know what to think of him or her no one knows,Cass was happy person who tried to be  
friends with everyone, Last of all Jon she was 12 but very smart so she was pushed a few  
grades higher she was nice but liked pissing annoying people off.

You sat next to Carol who shone you a smile "Heyyy I can't believe your going to be at the  
same school along with me!" she hugged you and you hugged back "Anyways so I said hello to  
some of your friends like Tyler awesome dude by the way aI have no Idea what Lou said but  
Jon was nice so was Cass!" she said smiling "Cool!"

_Pov Change Tyler_

You are now Tyler Cole you are 14 and you are on a bus heading to your new school South park  
Home of the Cows, you are sitting next to Jon and playing on your game boy you aren't as  
intressted as much as Jon for the new school.  
Well since you have nothing for now lets see how the others are doing.

_Be Carol_

You're now Carol Marsh you are fourteen and you are excited your bestfriend Kendall is here  
and is joining your school So happy!Before Kendall came though you met some people you found  
out went to her old School Tyler who seemed oh so cool (but twitched alot) Jon Who was pretty  
nice Cass who was also nice to you and Lou who you have no idea what he said some hand motions  
oh well.

When Kendall came on the bus you wanted to scream so loud but you didn't instead you called her over  
and hugged her to death "So once we get there I have to show you everything!"


End file.
